


Hold me down

by justmarcialima



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Biting, Blood licking, Bottom Hux, Butt Slapping, Choking, Cock Choking, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Face Slapping, Force Bondage, Force Choking, Hair-pulling, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sex on a table, Table Sex, Top Kylo Ren, Verbal Humiliation, sexual banter, switching dominance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:05:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7654840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmarcialima/pseuds/justmarcialima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux and Kylo hate-sex mainly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold me down

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Kylux fanfic so please don't be harsh on me haha
> 
> I was listening to Halsey's Hold me down and for some reason that song reminded me of Kylo and inspired the plot of this fanfic. I don't know, it made sense in my head that the song fit Kylo perfectly, so yeah. 
> 
> I tried to tag everything that I could think of that the fanfic abords, better safe than sorry.

Hux watched the door to his quarters slide roughly to the side by the Force and Kylo stride inside looking red in the face with anger and frustration, since he wasn’t wearing his ridiculous mask. Hux didn’t find the man particularly handsome but it had something about his face that pleased the general. Maybe it was the way that Kylo’s face always looked wrecked and vulnerable whenever he removed his mask. His eyes always had a tinge of sadness and his dark hair was always fluffy which was a weird contrast to the hard lines of Ren’s face. Hux and Ren despised each other most of the time but sometimes they indulged in their carnal desires with each other. Seemed like today was one of those days. 

As soon as the door closed behind Kylo, Hux was pulled forwards by the force and crashed his body and lips against Kylo’s. It hurt but none of them cared. Kissing Kylo was like dueling with a very furious dog, he bit more than licked. Kylo’s body was hard all over and Hux couldn’t stop himself from roaming his hands against it but soon his hands were being trapped behind his body by an invisible force while Ren grabbed his coppery hair and pulled his head, baring his pale throat so Ren could place his bites there, bruising his skin. Hux, ashamedly, moaned when he felt the sharp pain the knight’s teeth made him feel. His uniform trousers were tight and constricting and he could feel the agonizing drag of his cock’s head against the fabric. Kylo pushed Hux roughly against the wall, hitting the ginger’s head on the hard surface with the impact making the general startle and bite his lip to the point of breaking his skin. Ren only chuckled darkly and licked the blood from Hux lip in a filthy way, making the wound sting. 

Hux was having none of it. He might be smaller than Kylo but he was also strong so he grabbed forcefully the back of the brunette’s long hair and dragged him down, making Kylo kneel. 

\- You want it rough, huh? – Hux asked. His voice was raspy and growly as he pushed his trousers down along with his regulation white and plain underpants. His cock sprung free and he sighed in relief. His member was long, pale, veiny and lean much like him, with a pink head that was soaked in pre-cum. Hux was very proud about the way his cock looked and even if Kylo’s dick was thicker and longer than his it didn’t matter. – I’ll give you rough, Ren. Open your mouth! – He ordered in the same commanding voice he bossed his subordinates aboard the Finalizer. Kylo bared his teeth and growled. Hux grabbed his pale and freckled neck and squeezed hard. – I said: OPEN YOUR DAMN MOUTH. – Kylo struggled, grabbing Hux hands and trying to pry it away from his throat. Of course the knight could use the force if he wanted it but he didn’t. Both of them loved the struggle. Hux released one of his hands from Kylo’s neck and slapped his face hard across the cheek, he moved his other hand higher on Kylo’s throat grabbing just below his jaw and squeezing hard until the younger man looked purple in the face. – I. Said. Open. Your. Mouth. – He enunciated the words while gritting his teeth. Kylo nodded and Hux released his throat. The man immediately started to cough, trying to pull air into his lungs. – You’re pathetic. All this power? And for what? Nothing. You love being choked, don’t you Ren? – Hux taunted. – Well, you can choke on something better. – He gave his cock a few slow strokes watching Kylo recompose himself, his pale face was still red especially where Hux had hit him. Kylo fixed him with a deadly glare but opened his mouth nonetheless. Hux forcefully took hold of Kylo’s dark and silky tresses in his hand and placed his cock against Kylo’s tongue which immediately started to lap at the General’s cock vigorously. 

Hux tugged at Kylo’s hair hard to make him stop. The knight whined in pain. 

\- Did I tell you to lick me, Ren? – He tugged Kylo’s hair tighter. – Did I?

\- No. – Kylo mumbled irritably. – I just assumed. 

\- You don’t assume anything! You’re a useless piece of ass made to choke on my cock when asked. – He slapped Kylo’s face again and heard the man sneer at him. Hux laughed. – Oh Kylo, I know you love it. All of this is just a carefully put act. I’m sure you’re harder than you ever been in your life in these horrible skirts of yours. 

\- It’s not a ski... – Before he was even done saying it, Hux was slapping his face again, this time on the other cheek. 

\- Stop talking and let me fuck that mouth of yours. It’s everything you’re good at anyways. – Kylo growled at this but soon his mouth was being stuffed by cock, making him gag slightly. 

Hux started to thrust slowly in and out of Kylo’s mouth, dragging his cock against the knight’s wet tongue and burying it in the heat of his throat. Soon he was speeding his pace, hitting the back of Kylo’s throat over and over again and praising the boy for his lack of a gag reflex. Kylo’s jaw was aching, his eyes were leaking tears at the effort and he also couldn’t breathe because one of Hux’s hands was still gripping his neck. But the praises he received from Hux surpassed the pain he could be feeling and besides, Kylo really liked the pain. Being kneeled on the ground and looking at Hux from beneath his lashes gave Kylo a sense of peace and it was almost a kind of worship. Hux’s usually neat and slicked back red hair was disheveled and falling in front of his eyes that were serrated so he could look at Kylo’s messed up complexion. 

Hux was on the verge of coming when he felt an invisible force pushing him backwards making him fall down on the ground with a groan. Kylo heaved for a moment, regaining his breathing, wiping the spit from his mouth with his forearm and getting up from the ground. He stopped in front of Hux to look down at him and readjusted his cock inside of his pants while giving the General the darkest smirk he possessed. 

\- You didn’t think I would let you defile me with your horrible spunk, would you Hux? – Hux glared at him. The General’s cock was still hard but he knew his time of domineering Kylo had come to an end for now. The both of them always struggled for dominance against each other and in the bedroom it wasn’t different. It was actually worse. In the privacy of the four walls they fought with teeth and nails, quite literally, to see who would come on top. The winner was mostly Kylo because he had the Force and that was just cheating, in Hux opinion. – No, of course not. I wouldn’t lower myself like that, choking on your seed. 

\- You didn’t had a problem with it a few nights ago. – Hux said with a sneer. - You’re a hypocrite, Ben. 

Kylo slapped Hux with the back of his big hand hard, making the General’s already sensitive bottom lip split. Hux smirked and licked the blood away. 

\- Don’t EVER call me that. – Ren yelled. 

\- You see Ren; I know how to push your buttons just right to make you lose your mind. 

Ren bended and grabbed the general by his throat effectively lifting him from the ground and smashing his smaller body against the knight’s. Kylo started undressing the general slowly making Hux writhe in frustration against Kylo’s still clothed erection. Ren stopped and slapped the general’s pale and naked ass hard, making the older man yelp at the sting, but mostly from the surprise. 

\- You have such a lovely ass, General. – Kylo whispered against Hux’s ear rubbing the ginger’s reddened ass cheek. – It’s a pity that it’ll be wrecked by the end of this. – He gave him another hard slap, this time on the other cheek. – A hit for a hit? Isn’t fair? – Hux could only whimper at Kylo’s rough kisses and bites against his pale neck which only served to bruise the general more. 

Soon Kylo had disrobed Hux from all of his clothes and it was with a shiver that Hux realized that Kylo was still fully clothed. The bruised flesh of his ass brushed against the rough fabric of Kylo’s pants in the most delicious and torturous way, making the estimated, commanding and dictatorial General Hux whimper like a whore in heat. Ren smirked at the sound. 

\- Oh Hux, now who’s the useless piece of ass, huh? – Kylo bit his lip while grabbing the ginger’s ass and squeezing. – I want you to bend over the table over there. – He nodded at Hux work table that was stacked with papers and reports that he should have been working on. Releasing Hux from his embrace the General almost lost balance but recomposed himself in time. Of course that didn’t stop Kylo from snorting. 

Hux obeyed Kylo, believe it or not. He bended over, spread his legs and arched his back giving Kylo the perfect vision of his butt and his pink fluttering and awaiting hole. 

\- You’re such a submissive whore. – Kylo mumbled while disrobing. Hux made an offended noise at the back of his throat. 

\- I’m not the one here who loves to choke on a hard cock. – Hux bit back. 

\- Well, I’m not the one who is almost begging to be fucked in the ass. – Kylo undressed the last bit of his complicated clothes and walked closer to Hux, giving him a slap so the ginger wouldn’t get that comfortable. 

\- Not TODAY. – Hux emphasized. – If I recall last week you begged me to let you ride me. 

Ren rolled his eyes and grabbed Hux short red hair, making the older man whimper in pain. Kylo leaned above Hux to open a drawer and grab a bottle of contraband lube. With a hand he popped the cap and with the other he smashed Hux’s face in the mahogany of the table. 

\- Shut up Hux, or I’ll be fucking you dry and you’ll be out of here with your hole raw. – He let go of Hux’s head and squirted the liquid on his fingers, letting go of the bottle and circling Hux’s hole with the precision of someone who had done that many times before. – You know, I would actually like to do that to you. Imagine you squirming at the cockpit of the Finalizer because your ass is on fire. – He inserted one finger inside of Hux, drawing a reluctant moan out of his mouth. – Watch you walk away and notice you’re limping and knowing it was because my cock was so deep inside of you that I managed to hurt your insides. – He didn’t wait much to insert another finger and another, prepping Hux carelessly on purpose. Kylo was too horny and too angry to care if he would hurt Hux but he made sure he prepared him enough to only sting a little. Hux could handle Kylo’s cock like no other and he knew he loved the pain, the tightness and fullness. He stretched his fingers a few times and then extracted his digits from inside Hux hole, coating his cock in a generous amount of lube along with more on the outside of Hux’s hole. 

Kylo didn’t waited for a word to be out of Hux’s mouth before he was buried deep inside of Hux’s heat. The General moaned loudly from the intrusion, both from pain and pleasure. 

\- KYLO YOU BASTARD! FUCK! – He yelled all red in the face. Kylo only laughed and relentlessly started to pound in a brutal pace that had Hux sliding his feet in the ground, bumping his hipbones over and over against the edge of the table. He would be extremely bruised tomorrow and he knew he would take deep satisfaction in poking his finger at the bruise to feel that pain again. One of Kylo’s hands were at Hux’s nape so he couldn’t lift his face from the table and the other was grabbing one of his ass cheeks so he could watch his cock disappearing inside Hux’s (now) reddened hole. The head of Kylo’s cock drove directly against Hux prostate again and again with every thrust and the general knew he was about to come untouched embarrassingly early. It wouldn’t be the first time that happened; Kylo had this effect on him. 

Kylo sensing Hux impending orgasm stopped altogether, making the general whimper pitifully. 

\- You won’t come, Hux. Not now. – He slipped his cock out of Hux’s hole and manhandled the general by turning him around. – And you’ll be facing me when you come untouched. Only when I say you to. Is that understood by your little unintelligent military brain, general?

\- Fuck you, Ren! – Hux spat in a venomous tone. 

Kylo started stroking the head of his cock against Hux’s hole in circular motions, but without plunging inside making the ginger squirm, on the edge of being filled but not quite so. 

\- Did you understand, Armitage? – Ren asked in a firm voice. It was rare the times he called Hux by his given name, it was always said as a way to get Kylo’s point across. 

\- Yes. – Hux answered even if a bit reluctant. 

\- Yes, what? – Ren grabbed both of Hux’s thighs and opened them more, making the head of his cock enter the general but not the rest of his shaft. Hux moaned. 

\- Don’t push it, Ren. I’m not calling you sir. – He said breathlessly. 

\- With an inch extra of my cock inside of you, you might. – Ren mocked. – You say the most ridiculous things for cock, General. You’re a cock slut and I love how well you take it. – Kylo bit his plush bottom lip to hold back a moan. Hux was truly gorgeous. The sight in front of him made Kylo week in the knees. Hux’s chest was all flushed as well as his face, his red hair was disheveled and falling in front of his beautiful eyes. He was starting to bruise a lovely shade of purple all over his pale and freckled skin and his legs were wide open reveling the most enticing sight: Ren’s big cock stretching his pink and tight hole. 

\- Stars, Ren! – Hux panted. – Stop rambling and fuck me already. 

Hux’s cock head was angry red and dripping profusely against his abs and his cock was so hard and swollen it looked like it would explode at any minute. 

\- Say please and maybe I will. – Ren smirked. 

\- Never. 

Ren grabbed Hux’s cock and pumped slowly from head to bottom, dragging a long and loud wrecked moan from Armitage. 

\- Say please, Hux. 

\- Fuck. – He stuttered. He was on the verge of coming but Ren was still teasing him. Fuck him and his Jedi self control. – Fine. Please. – He gritted out. 

\- What was that? I can’t hear you. – Ren slipped more of his cock inside Hux, hitting his prostate dead on at the same that he stroked his cock more firmly. 

\- FUCK. I SAID PLEASE. PLEASE FUCK ME. 

\- Well, since you asked so nicely. – With that he bottomed out and starting fucking Hux hard and fast right away making Hux truly scream in pleasure. His hand was still masturbating Hux’s cock and the general was making a great effort to not cum but his high was getting bigger and bigger by the second and he knew he wouldn’t be able to hold it. There were tears striding down Hux’s face with the effort he was doing not to cum without Ren’s command but with Kylo hitting his prostate in every thrust and his hand still firmly on his cock, 

Hux knew he didn’t stand a chance if he didn’t start to beg or do something else. Still clinging to his self righteousness he refused to beg, instead choosing to tighten his hole making Kylo cry out at the pleasure of having his dick so deliciously clung. Of course the plan kinda of backfired because it made the experience even pleasurable for Hux as well but it got the job done. Soon it wasn’t Hux that was on the verge of begging to cum but Kylo. 

\- Fuck, Hux. – The younger man moaned, faltering a bit on his thrusts at the pleasure he was feeling. – Come. Fuck. Come for me. 

Like a clock Hux came with a shout of Kylo’s name, staining Kylo’s fingers white as well as his own belly. Ren came right after, painting the insides of Hux’s walls with warm cum. Kylo collapsed above Hux, that kissed his cheek and neck, raising a hand to run through his long and dark hair. Ren’s cock slipped from inside Hux and the general felt Kylo’s cum dripping from inside him and into his, now, filthy table.   
Both came down from their highs in an enjoyable silence and wishing that they had done this in a more comfortable surface. 

\- Why were you so angry? – Hux asked in a raspy voice, circling with his finger a few of Kylo’s shoulder freckles.   
\- Snoke. – He mumbled, kissing Hux’s ginger hair. 

Hux and Kylo rarely cuddled because they found the act too intimate and they were supposed to have a sexual-only politic but sometimes they indulged themselves. Sometimes after a harder session when it could leave to a sub drop, when they were feeling sad or sometimes just for the fun of it. 

\- Fill me in? – Hux asked. 

\- I was just doing that. – He snickered. 

Hux slapped him in the ass for this. 

\- Idiot, you know what I mean. 

\- Later. – He disentangled himself from Hux and helped the General up from the table, giving him support because Hux was still a bit weak in the legs. – Right now I fancy a shower. Are you coming? 

\- I thought I had just done that. – Hux delivered in a deadpan face, making Kylo roar with laughter. 

\- Oh my God Hux, do you know how to joke? – He was still laughing as they entered the refresher. 

\- I’m a box of surprises. 

\- I’m seeing that. – Kylo smiled in a fond way but then shook his head as if he was doing something wrong. – C’mon let’s get you cleaned up so I can fuck you some more. 

\- Jerk. – Hux whispered but didn’t complain.


End file.
